This invention relates to a Hamamelis which is a product of crossing a seed parent Hamamelis mollis xe2x80x98Fragrant Yellowxe2x80x99 (not patented) with an unknown pollen parent. The plant was discovered in a row of seedlings grown from seed of the Chinese Witch-Hazel xe2x80x98Fragrant Yellowxe2x80x99. I first grew this plant in potted understocks of Hamamelis virginiana common Witch-Hazel in a nursery in Plainsboro Township, N.J. in 1988. I asexually reproduced the plant by means of grafting of understocks at Plainsboro Twp. in New Jersey in January of 1991. I have observed the plants thus produced and find that the characteristics initially observed are in fact reproduced in successive generations.
The Hamamelis family includes a varied and diversified group of shrubs grown for their ornamental value. They are appreciated for their small yellow or red flowers that have a distinct fragrance when fully opened. The fruit is pod like and dry at maturity, and is characterized by its ability to split at maturity with explosive force, flinging seeds up to 40 feet from the plant.
The Hamamelis mollis of this invention is distinguishable from the sister seedlings because of its exceptionally large and abundant flowers with a rich fruity fragrance. It is also unique in that the leaves promptly drop in the fall, not persisting in an unsightly condition throughout the winter as in ordinary Hamamelis mollis seedlings.